Communication systems, particularly high speed transmission systems, face many channel impairments and component impairments. The processing rates of high speed communication systems, sometimes in the range of several hundred gigahertz, impose many constraints on the designs of the communication systems. When designing an apparatus and method for a communication system, there may be trade-offs between low power consumption and reduced silicon area, and high performance.